


Titan

by TellMeNoAgain



Series: So Much Trouble [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eventual Power Imbalance, Fix-It, Gen, Not Beta Read, Not even a crush yet, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeNoAgain/pseuds/TellMeNoAgain
Summary: Honestly, I just wanted to write some D/s smut with Peter Parker and Tony Stark, but to play that way with the characters and not put an imaginary character in an illegal underage situation (I know, I know, it hurts nothing, it's just a fantasy, but STILL), I had to make it so Tony survives.  This is that.~~~Peter’s spidersenses are going crazy from all the hits he’s taken, and he whips his head around and the Big Bad Guy has the Time Stone, what the hell.  He’s laughing and Peter is going to cry, he’s so tired and scared.  He creates this portal and just walks away, like they’re nothing to him now, and Peter has no words for this moment, when Mr. Stark is still alive and the whole rest of the Universe is going to die.  Well, one-half, anyway.And then another portal opens up and a second Dr. Strange steps through next to Peter and he says, “We need you,” and gestures for Peter to follow him, and then he looks over his shoulder and shouts at Tony and his other- him, “Two.  There are two!”
Series: So Much Trouble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562707
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Titan

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read because I posted before I started making friends.
> 
> I don't think this one has any triggers, but let me know and I can add more tags and warnings.
> 
> NOT ENDGAME COMPLIANT. (Let's be real here, this AU is barely MCU compliant.)
> 
> For completionists, DEAD DOVE warning, this series is going to be D/s Starker.
> 
> For prudes, these are fictional characters and I've double checked, no one actually has a skeevy real-life relationship as a result of this series, so, like, relax.

They’re fighting, in outer space, and there’s way too many bad guys and they’re all souped up just like “Woah, aliens,” and people are talking about other people dying, people are dying right here, and Peter is beginning to regret his decision to follow Mr. Stark to infinity and beyond. Again. Again, because there had already been regrets like three times so far. Also he is so so very grateful for his spidersenses, because that last shot singed his mask and if ever there was a time for swear words to be used prolifically, this is it, because he didn’t even see the guy who shot at him. This is not an alley in Queens, is what he’s admitting. This isn’t even an alley in Hunt’s Point.   
  
And then there’s this pause in the action, and it’s awful, Peter’s spidersenses are going crazy from all the hits he’s taken, and he whips his head around and the big bad guy  _ has the Time Stone, what the hell _ . He’s laughing and Peter is going to cry, he’s so tired and scared. He creates this portal and just walks away, like they’re nothing to him now, and Peter has no words for this moment, when Mr. Stark is still alive and the whole rest of the Universe is going to die. Well, one-half, anyway.   
  
And then another portal opens up and a second Dr. Strange steps through next to Peter and he says, “We need you,” and gestures for Peter to follow him, and then he looks over his shoulder and shouts at Tony and his other-  _ him _ , “Two. There are two!” And then Peter is following him through a burning ring of fire.   


~~~

They explode out onto Wakanda, a Wakanda being ripped apart, and this Dr. Strange mutters to Peter, “Okay, you’re a genius and I need you to focus that gigantic brain on me because I only have a second here, I need to get this back where it belongs,” and he points to a cuff on his wrist with a blue stone. Peter raises his eyes to Dr. Strange’s necklace and there’s the yellow stone but he  _ just saw _ Dr. Strange give the stone for Mr. Stark’s life. “Get to Thanos. Follow. When it all breaks up, grab the pieces, okay, grab the pieces and then you tell me, when I get back here, you tell me to talk to Wanda and Vision about the improbability of talking to dwarves, okay? You got that, Peter Parker?”   
  
Peter is watching Captain America fight his way closer to Thanos and nods, repeating, “Improbability of talking to dwarves. Got it.”   
  
“Good man,” says Dr. Strange, patting him on the arm and drawing a circle of fire. Peter doesn’t stay to watch him walk through it, he’s already mapping his path around the various worst patches of fighting towards the mountain that terrifies him. He squares his shoulders and gets to work.   
  
_ People are dying,  _ everywhere around him. Thanos just kicked his ass, kicked Mr. Stark’s ass, this is patently not safe, his spider sense is making him twitch, jerk, jump, there’s nothing around to web to get above the chaos- well, wait, one of the aliens flies overhead and anything would be better than to crawl through this, and he’s- it’s- headed in the right direction, so Peter shoots a web, retracts it, and is airborne. The flying-via-web thing is a sickly spin and now he’s airborne target practice, but his spider sense keeps up and he lands next to the ring of bodies that marks Thanos in this battle.   
  
Thor is keeping him busy, and Peter is immediately attacked, so he keeps one eye on that fight while he tries to stay alive. 

But then, something, something weird happens and he can hear Thor shout something he doesn’t understand. Cracks appear in the Glove,  _ cracks _ , and the look on Mr. Big Bad’s face is horrible, Peter shouldn’t have looked, and then Thor slices off the guy’s head and Peter definitely shouldn’t have looked, but his hands know what to do, and they’re grabbing the stones, grabbing the stones and the pieces of the gauntlet that are kind of fused to them, mixed in with them, now, with microwebs and running for Mr. Panther, running like hell for the guy in charge, here. Captain America is on him a split second later, grabbing him and slinging the shield over them, forcing Peter to crouch with him and shouting, “Keep your head tucked, kid, this is gonna get nasty here.” 

Suddenly all Peter can see is legs, a hundred milling legs, all of them facing outward, all of them frantically moving, jerky movements of people desperately defending something, and while a shot or two leak through to hit the ground on either side, his spidersenses report nothing is getting in close enough to even make him twitch. A double dozen shots hit the shield, in quick succession and he hears Mr. War Machine shout, gleefully, over the Starktech comm, “Hey, that’s TONY’S FUTURE INTERN, you asshole,” and then a teenage Wakandan wiggles through the crowd of legs around him and announces, “You are an idiot, man, but I love it. Come with me.” She gestures, and Peter can feel Cap nod by the way his chin juts into Peter’s shoulder, and they move together, under the shield, under her energy shield, and the people around them move with them, until she slaps the ground and says, “Open, you,” and suddenly there’s a vent in the ground in front of them and she says with a grin, “After you, idiot man.” It’s the longest slide of his life and when she closes the hatch above them, it’s completely dark until the bottom, where he hits with a bounce into a tuck and roll.   
  
He stands up from his crouch, safe in what looks like a basement, smells like a basement, all concrete and damp and earth, Captain America landing behind him with a quiet, “oof” at the impact, and there’s Vision, now, in front of him and he says, with a small smile, “Peter Parker. I need one of those-” and he gestures to Peter’s ball of webbing, clutched frantically. “Red, and hurry.”    
  
Peter is frozen, heart hammering, and then Captain America says, “I know what he needs it for, son, dig it out and hand it over.” Peter nods and, and digs. The pieces of the glove are still- they’re cracking down, even more, so it’s easy to find the stone the man asked for and he drops it into the open palm,  _ tnk _ . Vision claps him on the shoulder, awkwardly, and says, “Peter Parker,” and Peter looks up into the kindest eyes he’s ever seen and the man leans in and says, “You stay put now. It is, as Mr. Stark would say, adult swim time. Captain, if you would babysit?”    
  
And Cap, frowning, puts a hand on Peter’s other shoulder and says sternly, “I’m not up for babysitting, but I’ll help a friend guard the Stones.”   
  
Vision smiles even wider and nods and then he turns to walk through the walls. 

Captain America still has his hand on Peter’s shoulder as he says, “Good job, son.” Peter means to take a deep breath to steady his nerves but it catches and he vents a shaky breath because he is like this-close to losing his shit and crying in front of Captain America and he can’t think of anything worse in this moment.   
  
“That’s it, steady,” coaches Captain America. Peter nods and takes another deep breath and the Captain says, “She’s got us tucked up tight in here, that’s for sure, nothing to do but wait, why don’t you take a knee, son.”   
  
That sounds amazing. Peter nods, a little frantically, and more collapses than takes a knee. He lifts his mask because it’s Captain America, and he was in outer space and now he’s in a basement, with the Stones and the gauntlet, which is mostly gauntlet dust, and  _ what just happened here _ . Captain America startles a bit and Peter tries really hard not to wonder why, it’s just one thing too many right now. He looks at the ball of web and glove and three stones in his hand and here is a problem he can maybe solve, because the edges of the pieces of glove, they’re definitely cracking and crumbling and what the fuck, it looks like- “Nanobots,” he whispers, awed. He starts to chuckle and tips his head back and says to the Captain, “Nanobots, someone-Mr. Stark- there’s nanobots dismantling this glove, sir.” 

He plucks the remaining three gems out of the mess and hands them to Captain America, who takes them with a strange smile on his face and says, “You sure, son?”    
  
Peter looks up from studying the remains of the gloves and thinks about the last three hours, thinks about his whole life, and nods, “Yeah. Yeah, if there’s anyone in the universe I want to hold them, it’s Captain America.”   
  
“Call me Steve,” suggests Captain America.   
  
This is the wildest day of Peter’s entire life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Most. Rushed. Introduction. Ever. I just had to set up the AU so we're all on the same page, there's a lot more in future parts of the series. 
> 
> I won't handle criticism well, unless you and I have a baseline understanding, so I guess keep that to yourself or tell a friend, whichever one you want to do. Thanks for reading!


End file.
